The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-366906, filed on Dec. 20, 2005, incorporated in the application.
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel with a narrow pitch.
For example, in the fields of mobile phones, digital cameras, PDA, and the likes, reduction in a device size has been rapidly proceeding. Accompanying with this trend, requirement for reduction in a size of electrical connectors used for these devices has been increased. To reduce a size of an electrical connector, for example, when a plurality of terminals is arranged in parallel for use, narrowing a terminal pitch is generally tried. When the terminal pitch is narrowed, there may a case that the terminals arranged with a constant pitch function as if capacitors. As a result, cross talk easily occurs, and it is difficult to transmit signals at a high speed.
To solve this problem, conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications No. 11-312560 and No. 05-159831, holes are provided near center portions of terminals arranged in parallel. An example disclosed in the former Patent Reference is shown in FIG. 19. By providing such a hole 123, opposing areas between adjacent terminals are reduced, thereby reducing capacitance generated between the terminals. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce cross talk between the terminals. The latter Patent Reference discloses technology in which a space is provided between adjacent terminals to reduce a dielectric constant between the terminals, thereby reducing cross talk between the terminals.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-312560    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-159831
However, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-312560, as shown in FIG. 19, a so-called two point contact type connector is used, in which two contact portions 122 are disposed up and down at positions for sandwiching a mating connector to be connected between themselves to contact with a mating terminal at two points. As a result, a device size increases. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-159831, a terminal having a straight portion with a U character shape section perpendicular to a longitudinal direction is used, thereby increasing a device size.
The present invention is to solve the problems in the conventional art. While a so-called one point contact type connector contacting with a mating terminal at one point is used to reduce a device size, problems characteristic to the one point contact type connector such as a strength problem and an elasticity problem are solved.
Further objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.